Ineloquent
by TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay
Summary: Sometimes, being ineloquent isn't a bad thing. Title is rather random. OOC, dialogue lemon, crack-fluff-thing. AmeRus.


Ahem...so I wrote a dialogue-only lemon... -/- Russia's apparently drinking and America's there too...uh, that's all, I think.

Lines go Russia-America-Russia-America and so on and so forth. So basically every time there's a linew paragrah you change the speaker. If that's confusing, I'm sorry.\

The bits of Russian in the story are just expletives...and I'm just too lazy to write the translations... -_-;;

* * *

"We were friends once, da? We became one. You were mine. You said...you said it...once...Not anymore, is it?"

"Don't tell lies like that. You remember exactly what happened and you're just too drunk to remember right now."

"Mm...not drunk...the vodka helps me... You will try some, da?"

"You're going to get me drunk and try to have sex with me again, aren't you."

"Even if you're not drunk, I doubt you could refuse me..."

"If I'd ever wanted to stop you, you know I could easily flip you over this table and leave you there passed out on the floor."

"But you wouldn't, da?"

"...you make it too hard to stay angry at you."

"Mmhm...so I have been told...will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Become one again...please? I'm always so lonely...I want my sunflower back..."

"...you make it too hard to deny you..."

"Mm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah...you taste sweet."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Like sunshine and happiness and sea salt and America."

"...you taste like alcohol."

"So ineloquent."

"I'll fucking show you ineloquent..."

"..."

"..."

"...I will give you that."

"Fucking backhanded compliment...Just kiss me again, you bastard."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mm...you'll become one with America today, then?"

"In your dreams, _Jones_.

"If that's how you wanna play it, _Braginsky_."

"Ahn..."

"..."

"Stop being a tease, A-Alfred."

"You're being too coherent. Aren't you drunk or something?"

"I don't know anymore...ohh, yes, just touch me, do something..."

"Now who's begging?"

"Shut up and kiss me-"

"..."

"..."

"If you're trying to be sexy, I promise you kneeing me like that is more painful than arousing."

"..."

"Ah, I wiiin..."

"..."

"At least let me take your shirt off. You look so weird with your pants half off and a sweater and your scarf still on."

"Then take them off."

"Damn, you really are drunk, aren't you? You can't even pull a shirt over my head."

"..."

"..."

"...You talk too much."

"Mm, but you love my sexy voice, right?"

"Continue to delude yourself with that-ah, ah, at least warn me before you shove a finger up my ass!"

"Maybe if you're not so mean to me...another finger, or should I wait?"

"Wa-ait..."

"You've been lonely lately, haven't you."

"..."

"If it makes you feel any better, so have I."

"...you can put another finger in."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Mh..."

"..."

"...ah, oh, yes, Alfred, there, oh Ебать, please."

"..."

"...hah, yes..."

"Don't lean against the wall like that...I'm afraid you'll slip or do something stupid to hurt yourself..."

"...Is the floor better?"

"Mmhm."

"If you care, t-the condoms and lube are-_ahh_-in the drawer over there..."

"Depends, do you want it rough?"

"...ah, I can't think like this..."

"..."

"Ah, проклятие, waiiiit."

"Mm...I forgot how much I love being one with you..."

"Forgot how you feel..."

"I love you, Vanya."

"..."

"...shit, are you crying?"

"...it's just...you haven't called me that for...I don't know..."

"Hm..."

"..."

"..."

"You can move now."

"Hnnn..."

"Ah, oh, yeeees, please."

"You're so fucking tight...ah...I love you-"

"I lo-_oh_-ve you, oh, oh, yes, ohhh, yes, faster-"

"Fuck."

"Ahhh...I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that with your hand..."

"Ha...go ahead.

"Oh, Alfred, ahh!"

"..."

"...I love you, you know that, Ivan?"

"Da, I love you too..."

"...ah, you're tired and drunk, at least try to help me get you up."

"Mm. You can pick me up, can't you?"

"Do you want me to accidentally hit your head on a wall? I don't, so at least help me that much."

"..."

"..."

"Hn...You are warm."

"Sh. Just sleep."

"Love you too."

"..."

"..."

"...I love you too, Vanya. No matter how annoying you are, no matter how insane you are.."

"..."

"...Even though you're asleep now and you can't hear it...I love you."

"...mm...I love you too, Alfred..."

"Shit, you were awake?"

"It doesn't matter, dorogoy."

"...So you're not lonely again?"

"I don't think I will be for quite some time."

"Good."

* * *

;A; That was...I don't even know...

But at least I published something! All my other lemons are so sloooww...

Dialogue lemons are surprisingly easy to write. o.o


End file.
